miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 27
Patch #27 - 10/28/2015 Raise/Lower Weapon System In this patch is a new weapon lowering/raising combat mechanic. By default you can use the "Tab" key to switch between the two (can be rebound to a key of your choosing). With your weapon raised, you will run slower in the game, so lower it when you are not in a combat situation. At any time you can sprint (from lowered or raised weapon position) to sprint at full speed, but need to leave sprint to attack or fire. Pre-compiled Shader Cache This patch contains the first iteration of distributing our own pre-compiled shader cache with the game to help reduce stalls while playing. We will continue to improve the cache each update. Server Rental * Fixed spelling of "http_password" in the hosting config file, so you can change it for your server * All rented servers running in whitelisted mode will have the phrase " - Whitelisted Only" appended to their server name * First-person only mode should work correctly * wm_TimeScale will now work correctly in the hosting.cfg file * Removed support for idle time related variables, temporarily * Fixed issue with some rcon services not starting, so people renting servers couldn't issue commands Game * White flickering when joining another game is fixed * Game will no longer start in fullscreen mode to workaround the mouse scaling issue. You can use Alt+Enter to switch after starting the game if you want to run in fullscreen * Smoothed out player and AI movement - less jittering now * Increased available network IDs, so busy servers should run longer * Fixed server hang caused by a bad output message * Server browser will no longer display servers that are still starting up and not ready for players to join yet * More adjustments and improvements to the weapon lowering/raising system * Adjusted player movement speeds when a weapon is raised - lower weapon to run at full speed * Using an ironsight is now synchronized over the network * Added "focus zoom" feature - can be used without a weapon also by holding down the right-mouse button * Some fixes for head disappearing when scrolling view out * Adjusted helper positions for firing, so you can't shoot through objects really close to you * Reduced backpack spawn rates - can easily craft a starting one now * Camera interpolation changed so it's smoother and has less lag * Game sounds still continue to play when the game loses focus - keeps looping sounds from being lost * Spawn in rotation and rotation of weapons visible on the player have been fixed for most weapons * Player corpses shouldn't float as often and appear in a t-pose as much Items All of the four camouflage patterns are now consistent across the various clothing pieces, so you can try to find a complete set, if wanted. The sets are named Woodland, Hunters, Hex, and Desert. * Axe added - harvests wood a little better than a Hatchet, does more damage to players * Balaclava added - five color variations * Wool gloves added - nine color variations * Gas mask added * Rope added - used in crafting * Empty bottle added - used in crafting * Craftable horseshoe pack added - works as a backpack - default recipe for everyone * Craftable molotov added - can be thrown and explodes - acts more like a grenade for now, but will be improved over time - default recipe for everyone * Added seven vegetables that will spawn in food related spots - later you will be able to grow them * Added four camouflage versions of the puffy jacket * Added four camouflage versions of the cargo pants * Added four camouflage versions of the head bandanna * Pickaxe changed to a primary slot weapon * Added barbed wire coil - used in basebuilding - default recipe for everyone Base Building * Added 2m and 4m barbed wire fence parts Map * New cave added * Two new bunkers added * Expanded the valley across from Brightmoor that loops around to Woodhaven - Get out and explore the world! Vehicles * Can be repaired by hitting them with the Lug Wrench again * Suspension adjusted to reduce vehicles randomly bouncing Sounds * Any vegetation that moves when touched will now make a sound - sounds are still WIP * Added ejected shell impact sounds on the ground AI * AI will now be attracted to voice chat in game Animations * Altered crouching movement animations so you can no longer peak through walls * Improved no weapon/melee jumping animations for sfp * Realigned the camera correctly during idle animations for vehicles * Heavy landing animation fixed to remove sliding about of character * Added head movement to all lowered weapon poses * Added new lowered weapon stance to all weapons * Fine tuned raised weapon stance for all weapons, including fists * Many other changes to stances Textures/Materials * Adjusted bad normal map on plaster walls * Fixed the white car and some trees so they can be harvested for crafting materials * Altered color of the default rugged backpack - khaki colored now UI * Tactical keybind renamed to Raise/Lower Patch #27a - 10/30/2015 Game Pre-compiled shader cache updated. Added additional checks for synchronizing weapon zoom states. Change to item config files to hopefully help with server stability. Items * Added Tactical Shotgun - does same damage as normal shotgun, but slightly better behavior and weighs less. * The new camo clothing will now spawn. * Fixed bandana cap turning bright red at distance. * Removed old first-persons meshes for items that are no longer needed - SFP mode uses all third-person. Animations * Adjusted the sprint to raised blending for the default shotgun. << Back to Patch #26 | Proceed to Patch #28 >> Category:Patch